


Thunderstorm

by Jeiidaan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/pseuds/Jeiidaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki finally meet again and it isn't on the best terms. They try to work off a bit of frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenovasilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/gifts).



> This was commissioned by jenovasilver. If you would like to submit a commission, please check out my profile. I'd greatly appreciate the support.

“I thought you loved tricks.”

Loki felt the anger rising in him as he witnessed the smirk on Thor’s lips. His jaw was sore from where the blond had gripped him, shoving him against a pillar. The metal was tight around his wrists and his chest felt even tighter. Yet still, as always, he felt well enough to talk.

“Do you toy with me, brother?” Loki spat out the title as more of an insult than a term of endearment. And that’s what it was, wasn’t it? Loki was not his brother. He was a monster. So what better insult could he give this loathsome man?

Thor, however, seemed unphased by so-called insult and he merely turned. “Toy with you? Do you mean in the same way you toyed with me?”

“Oh my.” Loki’s lips curled into his trademark mischievous grin. “Did I hurt the big bad king’s feelings?”

Thor strode closer and pressed a strong finger to Loki’s chest. He pushed him until his back was flat against the pillar. The raven haired god had his chin up, fearless of the taller, not to mention stronger, man before him.

“You have not been at my side for ten minutes and I have had enough of your words.” Thor growled lowly, his face inches from his Loki’s.

“And what do you plan to do, dear brother of mine?” He was grinning again. His lips spreading open that perfect smile with despisingly perfect teeth that seemed a lie in and of themselves. “How will you silence me? The only things you remain good at are violence and sex.”

The last word hung between them like a challenge and Thor wasn’t sure if Loki meant it that way or not. Perhaps he had or maybe he hadn’t realized it for Loki was still staring fearlessly and without regret into his eyes. Green meeting blue like a clash of electric current that made Thor’s spine tingle. Of course Loki had to notice. There was never a word he said that was without purpose. He was the Liesmith. A Silvertongue. His words were his weapons and he had perfect control of them.

Thor knew what Loki was doing and yet he found himself powerless to stop.

He grabbed the chain between the cuffs and lifted Loki’s arms high above his head, forcing the man to stretch. He had no time to even breathe before Thor’s lips were upon him. The kiss was not gentle. It was not passionate. It was rough. It was hard. It was dominating. It was painful. Lips were pressed tight against teeth leaving the soft flesh bruised and swollen within a minute. The two hissed and teeth gnashed hatefully at each other. A bottom lip was sucked too hard and a knee was being pushed up against a crotch.

Their pants where audible. They were nearly synced. They both knew what the other wanted, what the other needed. They needed to get this out of the way before they could continue with their mission.

Thor released the chain and grabbed Loki’s shoulders, turning him and shoving him up against the pillar. His fingers curled against his scalp and gripped the raven colored locks. He tilted Loki’s head back, stretching his neck until his breath was strained. Thor’s other hand rode the curved waist down in a heavy stroke until he found the leather of his belt. Loki didn’t move as his pants were pushed down, only breathing with his eyes locked onto the ceiling.

This seemed to concern Thor, however and he gave his hair a light tug. “Do not fall asleep on me now, Loki.”

Loki chuckled deeply. “Oh, not to worry. I do not think I am capable of falling asleep during a good fuck. However, if you take too long, I just might.” He tilted his head to the side in order to get a good look at the blond. “Come on, Thor. Big bad Thor. Don’t tell me you’re having cold feet.”

Loki was leaning back, pushing himself off the pillar and pushing his back against Thor’s chest, his ass gyrating against the thunder god’s crotch.

Thor growled slightly and shoved forward, pinning Loki against the pillar again and pressing his own body against him to keep him there.

The underwear was quickly pushed out of the way and Thor began to stretch him open. One finger and Loki’s spine straightened. His body tensed and the moan that rose from his throat was as tight as his ass. Before long a second finger was added. Thor moved the two digits apart, stretching Loki slowly, agonizingly so.

The liesmith’s breath was short, the gasps coming out in quick succession. His usual pale skin was kissed pink with arousal and Thor didn’t waste much more time. He opened his belt and pushed clothes out of the way until he could bring out his throbbing erection.

“Go.” Loki grunted, his hand glowing briefly as he twitched his finger. Thor pressed the head of his dick against Loki’s hole and found the entrance to be slick. Despite his girth, he slipped in easily. Loki let out a cry as Thor’s cock filled him completely. The thrusts started off shallow until Loki suddenly pushed his hips back, encouraging a more forceful response.

Thor obliged. He grabbed Loki’s hips and pulled him up a bit. The pounding started without much warning. The rough ministrations and the cries Loki tried to silence seemed to echo across the stone hall. For months, Loki had been in that cell without a single human touch. And now this. His body was aching with pleasure and an undying need for more sensation. The heat of Thor’s body bearing down on him like the hunk of muscle that he was made Loki wriggle and writhe against his thrusts. Sweat rolled down his neck and back, making the layers of clothing and leather that still remained stick uncomfortably to his skin. However he didn’t care. All he could think about was Thor’s dick pulling nearly all the way out and then snapping back in all the way to the hilt.

“I can’t…” Loki blinked stars out of his eyes. “Not much… longer…” He cried out and his back arched as Thor hit that sweet little spot.

Thor hit it again, panting heavily against Loki’s neck. It seemed he was at his limit as well. They hit their climax together and while Loki decorated the pillar in front of him, Thor spilled inside of his brother filling him until it dripped down his thighs.

The two panted against the pillar, Loki’s knees shaking with the recent onslaught of the wave of pleasure and the only thing keeping him standing was Thor’s weight pinning him to the now sticky pillar.

“Well that was… satisfactory…” Loki smirked, his voice barely a pant.

Thor chuckled. “Do not speak as if you did not enjoy it.”

“Very well, I will not speak then.” Loki’s lips pulled into a smirk and Thor couldn’t help but grab his chin and turn his head.

This kiss was more languid. A bit more tame. It ended quickly, however.

Loki stared at Thor for several moments, green eyes searching until he finally decided he had enough.

“Shall we go, then, brother?”

“… We shall.”


End file.
